


时间简史

by xiaobai1619



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ooc崩坏, 主要角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai1619/pseuds/xiaobai1619
Summary: 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。
Relationships: Lappland/Texas (Arknights), 拉普兰德/德克萨斯
Kudos: 10





	1. 时间简史篇一

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

清晨八点，天已经亮了，她依旧侧躺在病床上，窗外耀眼的阳光早已驱走了病房的昏暗。尽管是走廊里吵闹的声音也没有丝毫惊扰到她，门被打开的时候，她也只是和其他动物一般本能地动了动耳朵，接收来自外界的声音，除此之外，就再也没有更多的反应。这种状态一直持续到那只灰狼的进门，仿佛打破了久违的宁静，她坐在床隙的椅子上，直勾勾地盯着她，看着她熟睡的姿容，随后将一个篮子放到了她的床头，那是总部要求她无论如何都要送来的“补品”。

只不过那只白狼还是安静如初，甚至安静到一点动作都没有，深沉的呼吸声一声一声有节奏的附和着窗外的风声，差点就快要和灰狼的呼吸混合在一起了，而她很明白，这种时候，对方是在观察她，她经常装睡，但到了这种地步，已经可以以假乱真，她轻轻地起身，走到床前，拍拍被子在她耳边轻语别装了，不时还用指尖戳戳她的脸庞，灰狼见状无效，用手摇了摇她，她这才慢慢地、慢慢地睁开她那双有神的眼睛，她侧头斜看着站在她面前的灰狼，嘴角微微上扬，对着她笑了起来。灰狼面无表情，只是一直与她对视着，白狼的眉睫弯曲，挂在眼皮上面的结晶微不可闻地响了两三声声，只是在手中落下一些碎渣。

灰狼瞧见了她如细微雨露般细细碎碎的结晶已经从下身爬上了裸露在衣服外面的脖颈，被染上阳光的睫毛轻微地颤了颤，好像盛不下阳光的重量。

病房的阳台上养了几盆养眼的绿色植被，花株上的花尖盛不起露珠在上方挂重，等待其露珠滴落后才弹起，真是像极了灰狼与白狼。花株上方的露珠凝结得很大了。白狼看着她，闪光的淡淡金色的虹膜里映射满了她的身影。

“德克萨斯？”

“拉普兰德。”

今天是个特殊的日子，拉普兰德和德克萨斯总是很会挑时间，十年前的今天，拉普兰德与德克萨斯在叙拉古的练剑场相遇了，两人练习不同的剑术，德克萨斯精通刺杀，自然学不会逃脱这个词。她向来是冲入敌人间来开路的角色，无论什么样的困难，少有退缩的选项，至少要撑到援军到，这就是先锋，而拉普兰德呢？她从来不肯说，但两人都有着共同的目的：杀手，两人是所有同龄人中最出众的，一个负责杀出一条血路，一个负责持久输出，强强联手，手刃过数不清的敌人，两个人趣味相投，很快走到了一起，结交为朋友，在这一天互相交换了自己的名字。

“德克萨斯？”

“拉普兰德。”


	2. 时间简史篇二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

三十一天之前。

三十一天之前，罗德岛建立的临时基地差一点被整合运动的部队给掀翻，尽管企鹅物流接受的消息的最快的，接到任务后第一时间抵达前线，但是在短时间内召集的干员还是有限，抵御不了来自整合运动的持续攻击，好在陆续赶到的干员及时替补，最终，罗德岛的火力镇压住了整合运动，前线得到了暂时的和平，整合运动被尽数消灭，但他们还会再回来的，不幸的是，罗德岛的损失颇为惨重，在战斗结束的时候，苏苏洛医生从前线上搬回一个干员，她已经奄奄一息，那是一直冲在最前面的拉普兰德。

尽管如此，大家都很不赞同拉普兰德在战场上向来不与团队合作又极为疯狂的行为，医疗队的人骂骂咧咧地接收了这个负伤的病人，苏苏洛医生虽然也在抱怨，但还是负责地将已经无法再动一根手指的拉普兰德搬到病床上，紧接着交给嘉维尔医生做事后处理，自己重新回到前线运送干员。拆开在前线上临时缠好的绷带，清晰可见下面还嵌在身体里的源石碎片，嘉维尔得费尽心思地一点一点用镊子挑出来。那些都是拉普兰德为了获取足够的抵御整合运动的力量，自己一颗颗扎进去的，苏苏洛来不及赶到拉普兰德的身边，当然，也没有其他干员能够及时赶到，她的叫喊声也根本不会起到任何可以阻止拉普兰德的作用。她只能眼睁睁看着，看着拉普兰德用手握紧源石碎片锋利的尖端，伴随着她的狂笑声毫不犹豫地将源石刺入腰腹。一圈银光泛上专门为她设计的双剑，溢出剑刃的源石技艺好似有一黑一白的两匹狼，双狼一边猛扑上前去撕咬着猎物，一边守护着拉普兰德。

拉普兰德正在流血，但她的表情却展现出了若无其事的态度，她尖锐的笑声逐渐猖狂，似乎在享受着这一切，像鹰啸声划过青空。

或许，在平时看来，拉普兰德还是个可以交流的干员，只是让人觉得有点张狂的渴望力量，然而当她一旦提起刀，必定会伴随着她令人发惧的笑声在身边萦绕，化作一场修罗。因此，罗德岛的那些人，多多少少都会有些怕她。她很另类，与其他干员不同，她根本不在乎自己的矿石病，还依旧在肆意地使用着源石技艺，而且，越疼、流越多的血液，她就越兴奋，没有例外，除非真的疼到她已经无法动弹的时候，才会停下。

嘉维尔无法容忍猖狂到如此地步的干员，将拉普兰德的情况愤怒地通报给阿米娅，并要求总部下达指令：让拉普兰德必须在三天之内回到总部静养。

企鹅物流从前线上撤下来了，凭着德克萨斯的无惧开路和能天使的枪法精湛，以及其他干员的援助，损伤很小，在清剿完另一条兵线之后便火速地赶回了临时基地，鲁珀族的视力真是好得过分，德克萨斯扫视着满是呻吟与哀嚎声的医疗区，就能分辨出每个干员，在记录单上草拟了一份报告，估算着伤亡情况。忙碌的医疗人员来来往往，德克萨斯的视线却突然顿在了一个白色的身影上。

——拉普兰德

拉普兰德独自蜷缩在床头，看样子，似乎是怎么样都不愿意好好平躺在病床上，拉普兰德正在不断地冒着冷汗，汗水从脖颈流淌下来，浸湿了她的抹胸。之后能够自己活动了，她就自己处理伤口，并表示不需要医疗干员的帮助，蜷缩起来的半个大腿上都爬满了黑色的结晶，咔啦啦地往下碎，她那件因为溅满血迹而干褶的外套被丢在地上，各种深深浅浅的刀伤显现在她暴露在空气之下的身躯上，还有几处烫伤的痕迹。德克萨斯看见拉普兰德的行为还是一如既往地野蛮、粗暴，她拿起放在床头的小罐酒精，用牙齿咬着拔开软木塞，一下泼了大半出来，酒精顺着她的身体往下流，滋过了所有的伤口，光让人看着就觉疼犯怵。

在来来往往的人群中走着的能天使发现了德克萨斯的掉队，停下来转头有些疑惑地叫着她的搭档，“德克萨斯？”如今她也是早就认识了这个总是对德克萨斯抱有莫名关注的鲁珀，而她，似乎也是唯一能够牵的动德克萨斯大部分情绪的那个人。

“她伤得有些重，你要不要去看一眼？”

德克萨斯没有做出回答，只是静静地看着。

拉普兰德轻轻抬起头的举动被德克萨斯所察觉，拉普兰德也发现了德克萨斯，她一边缠着绷带，一边对着德克萨斯露出龇牙咧嘴的笑容，两个人就是这样互相对上了视线。拉普兰德伤口的血肉搅着鲜血往外翻，德克萨斯看着她无关痛痒的笑颜，腰腹已经结痂的伤口也开始莫名其妙地发痒，像烧开的热水要往外要咕噜咕噜地冒泡，折磨着德克萨斯的思绪与理智，她的惨状几乎令德克萨斯动摇，连带她的双腿也失控地想要奔跑过去。看了许久，德克萨斯摇了摇头，沿着规定好的原路线回到作战室，没再多做停留。

拉普兰德的伤势严重，她暂时无法动弹，也追不上德克萨斯的步伐。

其实早在德克萨斯走进医疗区之前，拉普兰德就嗅探到了她的气味，拉普兰德着实愣了一下。因为她并不知道博士对于前线具体的安排，但德克萨斯的气味实在过于明显，以至于在茫茫人群中拉普兰德也能立刻锁定到德克萨斯，一股腥风血雨的气息，还有那独特的体香，拉普兰德最喜爱的味道。

不巧，拉普兰德快没有力气了，德克萨斯又要急匆匆地要去找博士询问指令，整合运动这次直接找上门来的突袭，正好抓住了罗德岛防守最薄弱的把柄，极具战略性，想必是勘探已久，有备而来。企鹅物流作为运输公司，下达的指令必然是最先收到的，也更加繁忙，常常在作战室稍作停顿后，不到喝一杯茶的时间，就要立刻被委托上新的任务。

时间掐的很紧，但是现在不是最佳时机。拉普兰德一忍痛咬牙换上新绷带，一边想着，  
她一会寻到一个好时间找上德克萨斯的。


	3. 时间简史篇三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

二十九天之前

拉普兰德被指派回总部的时间就在这两天了。

说到底来，事实上将拉普兰德从与整合运动的第一线上撤回来是对罗德岛作战的极大损失，拉普兰德拥有强大的爆发力和对战斗的持久不怠，但事已至此，拉普兰德伤势严重，没有人敢与医疗部对着干，拉普兰德负伤需静养，这已经是铁打的事实，这片郊外的废墟的确距离龙门市区比较远，赶个来回的路程需要三四天的时间，按目前的战况看来，整合运动并不打算收手，罗德岛需要将更多的战力往这片废墟调动，其他干员都在来的路上，不得不说，一望过去几百公里都是崇山峻岭，赶上之前下过大雨，道路泥泞，不好走，目前前线上也只就寥寥无几的几个行动组正在作战。

拉普兰德已经被博士放了大长假了，让她回到罗德岛总部好好休息一下，等她病情完全恢复，再征求她的意见考虑是否回到战场，并承诺在此期间尽量满足拉普兰德的一切需求。罗德岛会有专机接送拉普兰德回到罗德岛总部接受治疗，由于过度使用源石技艺，再加上旧病复发，她一时半会还回不到前线上去战斗。原本博士还以为拉普兰德会借此机会提出什么过分的要求，只是没想到她只是想看一眼所有干员的作战安排，以及，一瓶不知道名字的，产自叙拉古秘制的烈酒，拉普兰德对着博士比划了一下，他很快就明白拉普兰德的意思了，只是这干员作战安排事出机密，却被阿米娅一口否决，博士对着阿米娅摇了摇手，还是示意她将安排表拿过来，并由博士亲自挑选了一份递给了她。

既然是博士的旨意，阿米娅也没再多说什么，接过安排表的拉普兰德草草地扫视了一眼，便又开始了她那猖狂的笑声，尖锐、刺耳、而带着略显讽刺的声调回荡在整个办公室里。拉普兰德给了博士一个耐人寻味的锐利眼神，将看完的安排表重新递回博士的手里，她整理了一下衣服，推开门和博士摆了摆手。“好，我走了，博士你，会想我的对吧——哈哈哈哈哈……”

博士没有作答，手抵着下巴，没有人看得到他的表情，但这却是对拉普兰德最好的回复。然而阿米娅茫茫然看着拉普兰德顺手带上的门，心里感到有些疑惑不解。

下午一时。

休息室的摆钟还是和往常一样响了，德克萨斯该完成运输货物而回来了，只不过她不是准时到达的，德克萨斯签署完早上所有的订单，还要执行换班交接的程序，等到她完成一切工作回到休息室的时候已经和一时晚了十五分钟了。连续地工作上四五个小时虽说也算不上累到气虚，但多多少少也有些困倦。与此同时，德克萨斯并不知晓拉普兰德已经顺利地拿到了她的作息安排时间表，此刻的拉普兰德正在休息室的沙发上躺着喝茶等她，估计德克萨斯发现她时会让她更头疼一些。完全在意料之中，以至于德克萨斯在推开休息室的门后迟疑了几秒钟，退回去关上门，抬头看看房号确认一下她是不是走错了休息室。

德克萨斯确认无误，第二次进门时，拉普兰德就对着她露出意图不明的笑容，就开口搭话了，“哎呀，这不是德克萨斯吗，工作了一早上还真是辛苦呢，可算来休息了？”，德克萨斯就像什么也没看见一般地坐到邻近的沙发上，完全无视来自于拉普兰德单方面的寒暄，她解开了衣服的拉链，把肩上的挎包放了下来。

拉普兰德一直在对着德克萨斯絮絮叨叨，嘲讽着德克萨斯的现状，说她变得懦弱胆小，和以前在叙拉古的时候差了真的不是一点半点，说她逃避过去，以前抽烟的本性现在却用一根巧克力棒来遮盖，说着说着，又提起她那位萨科塔的同事，说起社会的险恶，说起敌人在她剑下暴毙的死状，毫无忌惮地讨论着每一个在战场上搏杀的干员，德克萨斯受不了了，打断了她的发言。

“你要做什么。”

拉普兰德眼看终于和德克萨斯接上了话茬，格外地开心，银白色的尾巴在黑色的真皮沙发上扫来扫去，十分醒目，就像是在和德克萨斯做着心理暗示，“哈哈哈——难道看不出来？德克萨斯，我一直在等你回来。”德克萨斯不屑一顾，转移开了她的视线。

“我可不清楚博士下达给我有这样的安排。”

“那么着急做什么去？德克萨斯，我明天可就要回去了，你一时半会见不到了我了。”

对方选择了沉默。

“沉默可不是能对抗我的办法，德克萨斯，难道你不想说些什么吗？”

“和你这种人没什么好说的。”

“哈哈，真是有趣，你不想说，可是我有想和德克萨斯说的话哦——，嘿嘿，要不要猜一猜？我就要和德克萨斯说再见了呢！”

思考时间的短暂，对方并没有留给德克萨斯说话的机会。

“无情的人啊，德克萨斯知道吗，感染矿石病的人，体内的结晶生长速度到了无法控制的地步，死的时候可是会像烟花一样砰的一声，炸开——，所以，在那之前，咱们俩要不要好好谈谈？找个酒吧叙叙旧，我们淋漓尽致地一醉方休！”

德克萨斯在一瞬间内感到了怒火，不知是拉普兰德打扰到德克萨斯的工作还是因为拉普兰德对自己生命如此鄙夷的态度。德克萨斯将手下意识地搭在剑柄上，却又在那一瞬松开了手，  
因为她意识到她所习惯的威胁动，作对拉普兰德而言，只是一种回应，她没有什么更好的办法，似乎拉普兰德一直就是这个样子，毫无商量余地的疯子罢了，尽管记忆中的她并没有到如此地步。“好。”德克萨斯回复了一个字，对拉普兰德而言是最肯定的回答，拉普兰德没有顾及罗德岛的想法，这次由拉普兰德亲自掌方向盘，开上运输材料的车，带上德克萨斯，沿着国道一直往下。

拉普兰德踩着油门一路奔驰，发出轰鸣的声音，她们最终停在叙拉古的一家酒吧门前，两人下了车，进门点了瓶酒——来自叙拉古熟悉的味道，不像伏特加那样的及其烈度的酒水，而是有一种甘甜而苦涩的特别味道，当然，也属于烈酒的一种。拉普兰德从进门开始·就一直虎视眈眈地盯着德克萨斯，不过德克萨斯可不是会喝酒的人，自从酒端到她面前后就一口也没有动过。拉普兰德痛快地饮了几杯，看向不解的德克萨斯，“我说，德克萨斯，你这样一直和我耗着也是没有办法的——来，喝一杯”，透光的玻璃杯盛着澄黄的液体，在昏暗的灯光下反射出星星点点的光，“想打一架就直说。”德克萨斯一眼看透了拉普兰德的把戏，“哈哈哈，好好好，真不愧是德克萨斯，还真是了解我呢，你也不想看到我那个样子对吧，那么，我们就来打一架吧，至少在死前轰轰烈烈地活一场不是吗！”

拉普兰德总是习惯玩笑性地将剑的锋端指向德克萨斯，她挑衅德克萨斯，她引诱德克萨斯，对付德克萨斯的招数，她无不用得熟练至极。于是德克萨斯在思索了片刻脑海中却毫无结果之后，德克萨斯选择了放弃思考，重新将手搭回了剑柄上，下定决心，既然如此，那就要照按最直接的方法来试一试，当然，德克萨斯并不是畏惧拉普兰德，她只是很多时候觉得不能理解拉普兰德的行为，没有必要这样做。

事已至此，德克萨斯现在，必须要在这里和拉普兰德打一架。没有因果，只是因为失控而产生的的恼火，一直以来，一直以来拉普兰德就总是这样，一个人的忍耐程度是有限的，而如今拉普兰德更是在她休息的时候找上门来惹是生非。

酒吧狭小的空间并不适宜拉普兰德挥舞着她那两把过长而又巨大的双剑，而德克萨斯无疑会占据上风，因为德克萨斯的剑更加细更加轻更加轻薄，德克萨斯可不是贪图小节的人，她不介意考虑和拉普兰德去开阔的地方打，让双方的武艺施展都能畅快淋漓。以前的德克萨斯和拉普兰德练剑的时候总是可以一颦一动地在和对方说着话，然而如今，德克萨斯和拉普兰德的剑刃交锋，再也不能交流，她们只是单纯地在打架而已。

拉普兰德的瞳孔里燃烧着旺盛的火焰，让德克萨斯再也不能冷静下来。

德克萨斯抽出了她的赤橙的双剑与拉普兰德相互对峙，对方比她更远的的攻击范围让德克萨斯变得更加警惕，精神也变得更加紧绷。德克萨斯正好站在拉普兰德刀刃的攻击范围以内，可笑的是，德克萨斯的双剑离拉普兰德的刀锋却还有一步之远，这可难办了，但是精通刺杀的鲁珀族根本不会有逃脱的选项。德克萨斯一向来是冲入人群中间来开路的角色，无论遭遇什么样的困难险阻，不会有退缩的选项，至少也要一直撑到援军到来，这就是先锋的写照。

德克萨斯不会为此而认输，自然是向前了一步，在拉普兰德的源石技艺攀上她的双剑之前，一定会施技，让拉普兰德先一步进入她的攻击范围之内。德克萨斯挥剑，与她对抗了一番，然而拉普兰德能很明显地看出德克萨斯的最初一击显然是她能更先累积起剑雨需要的力量，。拉普兰德自然也很清楚，没有狂妄自大，依旧时刻警惕着德克萨斯的独创的剑术，疯狂归疯狂，但拉普兰德的眼力却从来没有迟钝过。刀剑相挥，气浪将两人推开，两个人的的双刃互相牵制着，紧紧缠绕不放，披在椅子上的衣服被剑气所吹开，拉普兰德开始变得毫无控制，但德克萨斯要顾虑着更多，在攻击拉普兰德之时还要注意不破坏酒吧的环境，实在是顾及不过来，心有余力而不足。

来来回回的纠缠烂打已经使得整个场所变得一片狼藉，吧台、柜子，桌椅已被尽数砍烂，这场毫无意义的打斗最后让德克萨斯的胳膊上中了两剑，拉普兰德的腰侧外被划伤一条裂口而结束告终。

罗德岛的直升机降落在这家酒吧的门口，凯尔希医生和阿米娅还有能天使从直升机上走下来，凯尔希的脸上没有半点笑容，一根手指正在隔空瞄准指着拉普兰德的头颅。

“才离开多久一会功夫，你们就打成这样？”

“哈哈哈——罗德岛的人还真是厉害，从老大远的地方能追到叙拉古来，该怎么说？值得表扬不是吗。”  
“罗德岛怎么样用不着你批判，拉普兰德，让你休息不是让你留时间来打架的，况且，你还擅自离开我们的视野，伤到了其他干员。”凯尔希加重了语气。

拉普兰德回眸定睛，对着凯尔希笑了笑，“既然是打架，总会受伤的，难道不是吗？”

“这一枪可是真枪实弹的哦，拉普兰德。” 能天使指头一拨，给她的铳上了膛。

拉普兰德同样用火辣的眼神盯着能天使的双眸，“我说，这位萨科塔的小姐，要是真出了事，你们企鹅物流和罗德岛脱不了干系吧？”

拉普兰德和能天使对视良久，罢了便哈哈大笑了几声，抬起手摆了摆，示意着对她的妥协，并用手挑起了掉在地上的双剑，熟练地合并进另一只手里，在能天使的灼热的枪口下选择了战略性的撤退，并且友好地关上了酒吧的门，识趣地向其他人道了声再见。

透过玻璃门还能看到拉普兰德远去的身影，她回了头，将手掌蜷成一个圈，隔着门喊了一声“德克萨斯，我们暂时告别了，不过，我还是会再回来的。”

阿米娅小姐有些担心德克萨斯的反应，毕竟受了伤，害怕情绪过激。

然而事实上，德克萨斯自己根本无所谓，就好像没听见门外那个人说的话一般，她很淡定，将左边染满血迹的衣服褪下来，用绷带在止血。自从凯尔希她们从直升机上下来之后，德克萨斯橙色的虹膜便开始逐渐地恢复成了无纹平静的夕阳湖面，没有再展现半点的情绪波动，身边只有无尽的缓和，安稳的感觉蔓延着。能天使深深地吸了一口气，将德克萨斯扶上直升机，烦恼地絮絮叨叨着德克萨斯为什么要和她打斗。

她从座椅下面搬出了应急医疗箱，按着德克萨斯正在流血的伤口给她消毒，德克萨斯自己却觉得无所谓，嘴上说着不用管，却还在喘着粗气，其实拉普兰德没有刺得很深，没一会儿血就不流了，自己止住了。但能天使在意的并不是这个。

“欸，我真的搞不懂你们，你们都是怎么想对方的？”

“嗯？”

“我不知道。”

“你们都打……”

德克萨斯没有应答，只是低着头，她觉得德克萨斯也答不出来了，就没再多问。她给德克萨斯把医用胶带贴好，能天使把应急医疗箱搬回了座椅底下。

“德克萨斯，还记得你当初刚来龙门的时候吗，你给我说的话，我并不清楚你和她有什么纠葛，但你一定要想清楚与人相处的方式，尤其是对她，可以看得出来，她对你挺重要的。”

“嗯。”


	4. 时间简史篇四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

二十天之前

罗德岛的预备行动组和突击队正在向着这座废墟的深处前进，寻找整合运动的主要根据地，阿米娅一直在与龙门近卫局的陈保持着联络，取得龙门部队的援助火力，一切都在尽然有序的进行着，只不过让前线上所有人都为之震惊的事情——拉普兰德居然从罗德岛总部回来了，医疗队的人都对此事只字不提，有人在私底下询问阿米娅拉普兰德的情况，也只会得到阿米娅的一句无可奉告。

几乎没有人了解拉普兰德的矿石病是出于什么原因而突然爆发的，甚至都没有人知道拉普兰德的矿石病爆发了。但是这个世界上的矿石病患者又何曾不是呢？在某一天，一个不知名的角落里，源石结晶就会在体内突然爆发，矿石病患者会在短短的时间内受到来自源石的强大力量，更多痛不欲生的感觉，以及紧接而来的，无法挽回地加速死亡的进展。当然，罗德岛遵循拉普兰德的意见，按照拉普兰德的意愿，她被总部重新调回了前线，根据拉普兰德自己的话来说，她要更好的利用起来源石技艺爆发带来的力量用来战斗，只是罗德岛这次提出了条件，她每天都必须要到医疗部去进行体检和做病情发展记录，这是为了拉普兰德的生命安全，本来拉普兰德是非常拒绝这件事情的，体检是一种让人很不爽的事情，一直躺在检查台上直到把身下的铁板焐热，各种冰冷的仪器贴在身上，抽血，化验，检查身体机能，但是这一切，都由不得拉普兰德商量，阿米娅是罗德岛的核心人物，公开领导者，罗德岛内所有的干员都必须服从阿米娅的指挥与调配，作为干员走上战场也被凯尔希要求不能在战场上呆的太久，否则矿石病复发，就会失控，当场发作也是很有可能的。

而嘉维尔，作为唯一一个负责过视察拉普兰德的人，嘉维尔则对于这件事持有极度反对。在这后来，博士把嘉维尔单独叫到办公室谈了谈，也不知道博士说了什么，从博士办公室出来之后，嘉维尔对于拉普兰德的情况始终保持着一言不发，有人和嘉维尔提起这件事后，她的反应只是比较头疼罢了。

与此同时，又有新的任务落在了德克萨斯的头上，还真是叫人头疼，博士叫她每天往拉普兰德的单人病房里送装着补给和医疗用品的箱子，同时还要承担着监督拉普兰德必须按时服药的任务，除此之外没有其它的对于德克萨斯来说更过分的任务了，德克萨斯心中感到略微的庆幸，其它的工作都交给夜莺医生了，拉普兰德没有借此机会任性狂妄一把，或许是看到博士反馈给拉普兰德的安排真的应效了，她的矿石病得到了轻微的抑制。

虽说阿米娅小姐向德克萨斯隐瞒了拉普兰德的病情发展，可是，耳听为虚，眼见为实，拉普兰德究竟怎么样，德克萨斯看的清清楚楚。

拉普兰德的身上已经出现了团块状的黑色结晶，从腿骨，沿着脊椎，爬满腰腹，每时每刻都在以极快的速度蔓延，生长。之前都还没有的结晶如今从脚踝、小腿上也出现了，结晶周围结扎着肌肤，被拉扯得紧紧的。但只要拉普兰德不脱下自己的衣服，就没有人，能看见拉普兰德身上的惨状，自然而然也就意识不到拉普兰德的矿石病已经恶化到了如此的地步。

德克萨斯无意间走过检查室门口，拉普兰德平日里给人的感觉的无所畏惧，及其拥有威严的高大形象，往检查台上一趟，却显得格外得瘦小。银白色的长发像瀑布一样摊开，紧致的薄薄肌肉覆盖上纤细的腿与花枝嫩叶般的胳膊，检查室的房门是紧闭的，拉普兰德根本没有注意到门外有人在看她，房间用的是单向透视玻璃，拉普兰德根本看不到德克萨斯在外面，然而德克萨斯却站在外面一直盯着拉普兰德。

根本没有人知道德克萨斯是真的在关心拉普兰德，还是只是对矿石病抱有好奇的态度，有人路过这里看见了盯得出神的德克萨斯，但是也没有人去喊她。

德克萨斯她，就是一直，一直那么看着，嘴里一句话也没说，只是偶尔会在窗户上，留下汗湿的，雾雾的手印，那个手印的五指，是清晰的。


	5. 时间简史篇五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

十八天之前

其实不然，德克萨斯最近的工作量很大，整天就是耗在战场上，要不然处理来自世界各地的订单，不是什么清扫敌军或者实地勘察，时间久了，身手难免会有一些僵硬，没有之前热血搏杀的激情了，终日被整合运动磨得脾气都快没了，整体下来会感到格外地疲倦，博士见状，给予德克萨斯半天的休假时间，让她好好休整休整，也好让她做一些自己喜欢做的事情。

德克萨斯回到干员宿舍，洗完澡后，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边想着，企鹅物流和罗德岛合作得很愉快，虽然要处理的事务比较多，简直就是在压榨干员的劳动力，但在娱乐设施、宿舍装饰，节日兴趣安排上也尽了力了，相对而言还算很人性化的。德克萨斯用纸巾擦了擦手，把头发吹干，理了理蓬乱的发丝，顺手提起了早就放在桌子上的箱子，关上门径直向拉普兰德的单人病房走去，然而当德克萨斯走到门前，才突然意识到这半天是博士留给德克萨斯休假的，让她完全休整，今天并没有去拉普兰德单人病房送补给的任务。

德克萨斯憎恨自己的愚蠢行为，她已经把这项任务当做日常了，不过，既然已经走到了门口，想必拉普兰德已经听见了德克萨斯的动静，此时再退回去又显得太没胆量，德克萨斯咬了咬牙，握着门把手，却迟迟不肯按下。直到路过的苏苏洛医生和德克萨斯打了个招呼，这会她才轻轻倒吸了一口气，打开了拉普兰德的房门。

好巧不巧，拉普兰德在睡觉，这让她松了一口气。

那么，既然拉普兰德已经睡着了，那就在这个地方稍微休息一下也无妨。德克萨斯坐在了床隙间的椅子上，德克萨斯的目光落在了拉普兰德皮肤上一块块黑色的结晶上。

自从德克萨斯和拉普兰德在罗德岛撞见的那一刻，德克萨斯和拉普兰德相处的时候都会相当地不耐烦，德克萨斯觉得拉普兰德是刻意来到龙门跟踪她的，而这是她第一次如此近距离地细致观察拉普兰德身上的源石结晶。

一块块略带透明的黑色源石结晶在夕阳的映射下折射出铜色的光，拉普兰德的岁月与执着就像被凝固在这块如同化石一般的东西里一样，像标本里蝴蝶，翅膀永远轻薄而又不褪色，被精美的条框装饰后或许让它更加鲜艳了也说不定，德克萨斯试着用手触碰了一下，给人指尖触觉的第一印象就是凉冰冰的，很坚硬，总之，长了一些不像一个正常人应该有的东西。

德克萨斯曾听医疗队的人说过，皮表上的源石结晶，有很多是从内脏里，血肉里突破了表皮才长到肢体的表面，然而在这过程中，往往伴随着剧烈难忍的疼痛，就连触碰的时候都好似能感觉到深入骨髓的痛楚，可想而知拉普兰德的病情已经发展到了相当严重的地步，并且因此还影响到了她的精神，同时她也比一般的矿石病患者要更加危险。罗德岛的医生很热心，喜欢和人聊天，这是当时德克萨斯在罗德岛接受例行体检的时候医生说给她听的。

拉普兰德睡醒了。

拉普兰德发现了德克萨斯的小动作，尽管德克萨斯几乎在拉普兰德睁眼的一瞬间就收了手，拉普兰德也只是挑了挑眉，没有过问，“我说，德克萨斯，你就不怕被传染？” 

“我知道是什么情况，不会的。”德克萨斯一抬头就对上拉普兰德笑得弯起来的金色双眸，那里面满含着调侃却还有一分认真，她散漫的玩笑中却藏着一柄利刃刺向德克萨斯。德克萨斯懒于理会这种无趣的笑容，干脆继续垂首，将指腹又触上黑色的源石结晶，用不愠不火的态度悄悄地挑开了那柄利剑。下午五时半时分的太阳变得如同德克萨斯那柄剑那样的橘红，直接涂在两个人身上，形成了渐变，德克萨斯顿了顿，再次肯定地，重复了一遍她的答案。

“我知道。”

刚睡醒的拉普兰德也同样顿了一下，终于不再笑得那样猖狂，她也不与德克萨斯对视了，只是也低下头，和德克萨斯一起看着自己小腿上那破开肌肤而生长的源石结晶，阵阵的剧烈疼痛伴随着德克萨斯的抚摸深入骨髓里，但她并没有告诉德克萨斯，只是嘴角微微上扬着。

拉普兰德轻言，“是吗。”是陈述句，她其实还是在笑的，只是那样会让罗德岛所有干员看到都会大吃一惊的清淡、随性的浅笑，这还是让德克萨斯过去觉得舒适的、柔和的，拉普兰德的笑容，是德克萨斯那时奔赴星星陨落之地时的时候，狂热地追求天际与地平线自由与欢笑。

是在德克萨斯记忆深处中拉普兰德还没有患上矿石病时的笑容。

德克萨斯愣住了一瞬。

恰恰就在这短短一瞬间，拉普兰德的沉默中让德克萨斯模模糊糊地明白了很多，拉普兰德完全是故意要感染矿石病做给德克萨斯看的，拉普兰德其实比谁都清楚自己到底是什么情况。拉普兰德对德克萨斯其实真的是有意而为之，拉普兰德早就习惯了疼痛的感觉，但其实也是疼的，拉普兰德虽然变得比以前更疯了，但是看上去却要理智得太多。

比如德克萨斯和拉普兰德早就已经在生死之路上分道扬镳，各走四方，所以拉普兰德才会选择向堕落行走。

只能如此罢了，再没有比这更庞大的信息量了。

她向未来眺望的眼神中再也不是夕阳烈火般的余辉，而是漫漫不醒的漆黑长夜。

然而实际上，德克萨斯的心悸仅仅持续了不到一秒，拉普兰德突然狠狠地揪起德克萨斯的衣领，将她硬拉扯拽拽到自己面前，金色和橘色的双眸对了个正着，呼吸只差一毫就真正混在一起。德克萨斯迟钝又迟到的想法，又后知后觉的发现，这一切立刻就被拉普兰德亲自尽数地破坏得残缺无完。拉普兰德的眼睛眯了起来，德克萨斯因为本能的自卫行为，不出她所料地反手扣住拉普兰德的脖颈，将她又狠狠地按回床上，眼神里飘出一瞬间的锋利就像要撕裂了拉普兰德的喉咙一般。

不出半刻，德克萨斯立刻起身了，凶狠的眼神也被收了回去，迟钝温柔的形象又重新笼罩了德克萨斯，但与平常不同，她滋生出了些许对拉普兰德的烦心，而接下来她应该回到干员宿舍好好休整，她能剩给拉普兰德的，只有微躁与不适，不是一味地陪着一个阴晴不定、性格多变又难缠的对手，只是不知道从什么时候起，她们之间就变成这样了。

拉普兰德变得兴奋了，她就喜欢德克萨斯现在的这副模样，虽然只有一瞬间，但是她感到无比的满足，德克萨斯的獠牙依旧锋利无比，德克萨斯的气质依旧刺骨发寒，德克萨斯的目光依旧那样有些顿感又冰凉。

这就是她所爱的，是她认识的，曾经的那只叙拉古的灰狼。

“我又不会把你吃了，德克萨斯，不要那副表情看着我嘛——，你还是懦弱地感到畏惧？你在害怕什么？”

“——闭嘴。”

“抱歉，唯独这个我学不会，德克萨斯，你明明口口声声说着你会面对追上你的过去，而面对我就如此困难？”

德克萨斯摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“什么？”

“你，和我的过去并不一样。”

“不会有后续，不必问我。”德克萨斯趁着拉普兰德恍惚的一瞬的甩开了拉普兰德的手，拎起衣服就往门口走。

“呵，这就走了么，德克萨斯，明天博士可是安排了你来的吧？你是逃不掉的。”

“哈哈哈，不要恼怒成羞，德克萨斯，你现在好歹也算是我的‘专属’了不是吗。”

德克萨斯回了回头。

拉普兰德的声音轻柔而又闷软，她刻意压低了声调，“明天，我们来一次吧。”

在那一瞬间，德克萨斯感到前所未有的尴尬，脸色甚至有些发黑，转身就走，拉普兰德一把抓住德克萨斯的手，在德克萨斯直白地拒绝之前又插了句话。

“最后一次了，德克萨斯，况且，我也快不行啦，德克萨斯，最后一次，之后，我就再也不主动纠缠你。”

拉普兰德掀开自己的衣服，用光滑的指甲敲了敲腰腹咔啦啦响得清脆的源石结晶，语调之轻柔，正可谓凄惨而又充满了狡猾， “放心吧，德克萨斯，没有人会知道，”拉普兰德的声音里满含着引诱与一丝委屈。

德克萨斯的眉眼跳了跳。

那是真话，还是谎话呢。

在以前，那还是很久以前的事情。晚上她们总是习惯了互相拥抱着，这两匹逃离的狼在夜晚紧紧地依偎，互相打发着各种各样的事情，关于人生的各种想法，涵盖到了全部。性的想法，美的想法，疯狂的想法，全部付诸实践。德克萨斯从那时就开始学开车，而白狼就坐在副驾驶座上，她总是将车窗摇到最下面，一边兴奋地吹着风，一边叫德克萨斯开得快一点、开得再快一点。

和白狼混在一起的德克萨斯多多少少也都染上了她的颜色，于是她就压脚多踩了油门，将车速提高到接近疯狂的速度。不知从什么地方抢来的老车应声拔地，突突突地往前“飞”，发动机在轰隆隆地响，就像雷鸣在周身翻滚。风从车厢里转一圈再出去，转一圈再出去，周而复始，吹得德克萨斯不得不眯起眼睛，那白狼却在她旁边肆意欢笑，两个人的头发都被风翻了起来，在这小小的空间内乱飞，带着一种无所谓的感觉，就这样获得了开到太阳永不坠落的疯狂与快乐。

后来，那辆老车在一个急转弯摔下了山崖，老车侧倒着翻了过来。不过多亏了安全装置依旧有效，两个人才没至于直接被撞死。白狼撞破的额头在汩汩地流血，左手也曲折了过来。她将同样骨折的德克萨斯用力晃醒，尽全力拖着德克萨斯爬了出去。然而就在她们走了没多远之后，那辆旧车就在她们身后爆炸了。德克萨斯并没有回头，不过那老车爆炸的声响和余震，让她依旧有些恐惧爆炸，爆炸让她容易回忆起不好的事情，但白狼没有。德克萨斯抬头，看到她眼中的，满是跳动的冲天火光，嘴角噙着笑尖牙都变得若隐若现，无畏生死，只求刺激，浑身只有无尽的、让德克萨斯都突然有些感到扭曲的疯狂劲儿。

分歧的开始。

“德克萨斯？你在愣什么？如果明天你来找我了，我就当做你同意了哦，当然了，博士叫你照顾病患，这也是你的份内之事啊，德克萨斯——”

拉普兰德又加粗了语气喊她，唤回了德克萨斯飘散而走的思绪。于是德克萨斯冷漠地回头看了拉普兰德一眼，选择了沉默。很显然，德克萨斯并没有理会拉普兰德的苦肉计，她没有做出应答，只是关上门就走了。

但德克萨斯刚刚所做的一切，在拉普兰德看来，这意味着她没有拒绝拉普兰德提出的要求。

拉普兰德的眉头皱了皱，握手攥拳，然而，她本该高兴的眼中却宛若盛着千斤重的砂土。


	6. 时间简史篇六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

十七天之前

拉普兰德的话印证了，其实并不是德克萨斯自己真的想来找拉普兰德，博士今天给德克萨斯传达了一个她毫不知情的临时任务，因此，她必须得来，可是问题来了，拉普兰德说过，德克萨斯来找她，就意味着赴约，德克萨斯还是和昨天那样，站在门口犹豫不决，然而拉普兰德可没有给她解释与头疼的时间，她在房间里埋伏着德克萨斯，在推开门那一刻拉拉扯扯就和德克萨斯纠缠到了楼梯间里，拉普兰德早就在利用着这一天的良好机会，她很明白，德克萨斯逃不走，因为那是博士让她来的。

那是一个，距离指挥中心最远的楼梯间，只有极少数人运输重要货物时才会走的通道，需要特殊权限，没有人能进的来，不过拉普兰德早就向博士要到了门禁卡。德克萨斯不情愿，自然极力反抗与挣扎，可是德克萨斯一拽，拉普兰德就会压低声调抽着气喊疼，而每次拉普兰德一喊疼，德克萨斯都会下意识地顿住而每次德克萨斯都会下意识的顿住，无论这句话是真是假，都能让拉普兰德在一瞬间占据上风。

“我说，德克萨斯，和我一直僵持着没有任何作用，不快点结束啊，就会有人来偷窥的——最后一次，展现原始的兽性，换一次一劳永逸，哈哈哈……何乐而不为呢？”

在拉普兰德的威逼利诱之下，德克萨斯头疼地答应了拉普兰德。

德克萨斯究竟是为什么吃了一次软饭呢？

是因为知道，这是最后一次了吧。

上一次在雨中缠绵，都还是在多年之前了吧，那时的拉普兰德还很健康，两人都有种追寻生命真谛的疯狂，成天和拉普兰德在地平线上疾驰着那辆老车，高声地呐喊着属于她们过去的世界，以前，她们的眼中闪烁着烈火，在互相宣誓过永远不分离的那一刻起，再一次交换了自己的名字，那一次，是最意味深长的，淅沥的雨拍打在她们稚嫩的脸上，再一次，再一次，深情的对视着。

“拉普兰德？”

“德克萨斯。”

拉普兰德的动作向来都是果断，直接，却从来不会忽视挑拨起德克萨斯的感情，理智连线。她牵住德克萨斯的手，在耳边轻语着，楼梯间里没有风声，只有两人的呼吸，当额头紧贴，拉普兰德伸出了她的双臂，环在德克萨斯的脖颈上，德克萨斯的呼吸差点和拉普兰德的有节奏的气息混合，律动起来，环绕在脸颊四侧，热浪迎面扑来，周身盘旋着热流与溺爱的味道。她舔了舔灰狼的耳尖，轻轻抚着上颚与肩膀，灰狼的心情有些低沉，她尽量用着最缓和的语调，一点点、一点点，安抚着灰狼本能的戒心，却没有拆破灰狼的理智底线，从未踏入禁地。

白狼的脸颊慢慢靠近着她的脸，不时变换着角度，当两人交互点碰撞时，白狼轻轻地吻住了她，但动作不会过激，，两人紧紧相拥，白狼同时慢慢地亲吻着她，从眼睫到唇角，恶意地用膝盖挤开灰狼的双腿，只是为了短暂的“取暖”，真是叫人回想起在叙拉古的时候啊，那时的叙拉古下着大雪，场地上满是血液，硝烟，两个人就保持着这种姿势，在那间小屋里互相拥着取暖，直到第二天早上。灰狼抵着她的手背，胳膊上带有结晶的地方蹭着毛发，让拉普兰德感到了一阵阵刺痛，白狼怀中的德克萨斯情绪紧绷了很久，终于也才逐渐地被磨灭到一丝不剩，德克萨斯紧捏着拉普兰德的肩膀，却没有将她推开，她柔软的双腿因为思绪膨胀而再次逐渐绷紧，伸开了腿，拉直的肌肉勾勒出非同寻常的弧度，德克萨斯的呼吸变得像抽泣一样，急促而又浅薄。

德克萨斯的头发被拉普兰德用手撩了撩，将它们甩到肩膀之后，舔咬着颈侧的肌肤，在那稚嫩的肌肤的下面就是大动脉血管，这里流动着承载生命的血液，来来回回，永不停歇，像街道上川流不息的汽车，而德克萨斯的过去，又是多少次在这样来来回回在脑中运转，支撑起来的呢？这其中又有多少是毫无意义的呢，是德克萨斯所不知道呢。以往来德克萨斯与拉普兰德接吻的时候，也只有在这里，才能够让她感知到生命的确切流失，然而伴随着自己的动作被带的跳跃不前，德克萨斯变得像是钟表的一般，满溢出痛苦的呻吟，血管往往也会随着心脏持续而不紊乱的旋律一下一下地轻微凸起。

德克萨斯变得实在是太敏感了，深情接吻中的她，完全破灭了她平时冷漠的模样，所有威严的架势将会彻底坍塌，瓦解。她可以切身感受到拉普兰德炙热的舌尖在与她的口舌交流，倾吐着多年未解的感情，感受得到拉扯与盘旋，感受得到拉普兰德毫无规律的点击，像是在电脑屏幕上操作的鼠标指针，一次次精准的打击，咬不住的唇齿，滴漏出抽泣的音色，拉普兰德的情绪有些亢奋，两人的十指紧绕着，拉普兰德留足了理智缓和的时间，余味挂齿地离开了德克萨斯的交互点，她被从水里拎出来，就像是在砧板上的鱼，任人摆弄，身体微不可闻的轻微颤动像是一起一落的鱼尾不停拍打着求饶。

白狼感受到了这一生最满足的一刻。

白狼想要疯狂的索取灰狼的身上的味道，但凡事不能做绝，留好后退之路，这不是战斗，于是白狼在她的脖颈上种下了一个又一个只属于她的私人印记，对方不得反抗，因为她很明白，德克萨斯一但许下了什么承诺，就必定会说到做到，不是那种小心眼之人，而现在，德克萨斯已经答应了照顾她这个将死之人了，接吻也是于情于理之中罢了。

火焰依旧在燃烧着，但拉普兰德发觉到了一丝不对，有什么水滴从半空中落了下来，良久抬头，思寻着，恍然发现水滴源自于德克萨斯的眼睛里，拉普兰德久违地，错愕住，口中盘旋的动作也霎时停止了，刹那间，疼痛与酸痛也因过度兴奋而忽略接踵而来，肩头的处的源石结晶咔啦啦了几声，一线裂缝的纹路爬上了坚硬的源石结晶，然而，德克萨斯却不情愿了，似乎有一种拉普兰德现在所做的一切都要负责一般，拉普兰德该继续，不应该停下，不能将她扔进一个人孤寂的深海中，却殊不知，德克萨斯曾经也那样无情地对拉普兰德。但至少，这场秘密的吻戏显然是助纣为虐，但是拉普兰德根本不介意多么剧烈疼痛，再多的疼痛她都适应过，不同的是如今的德克萨斯正在渴求她。

“拉普——”

“德克萨斯，德克萨斯——”

拉普兰德的呼唤声，德克萨斯被纠缠错综的情绪尽数涌向而来，让德克萨斯浸泡在快感里快要断弦的理智，一时半会又无法理解。一遍遍，一遍遍像要把名字刻进骨骼上地呼唤德克萨斯，拉普兰德还在呼喊着。

后知后觉自己落泪的德克萨斯觉得快乐却又窒息，视线里模模糊糊，呼吸那样地急促，究竟是因为什么呢？

德克萨斯不曾知道。

拉普兰德也不清楚德克萨斯究竟为什么。

两人只是一昧地相拥着。

倦怠的德克萨斯在拉普兰德松开怀抱之后，在拉普兰德怀里躺了一会儿便起身了，没有道别的话，一言不发，穿上衣服，离开了楼梯间。

拉普兰德看着德克萨斯远去的身影，也没有喊住她，只是目送着她离开。

德克萨斯到底是在想逃避什么？她想戒除什么东西，不曾得知，呼吸会急促，心跳会加快，像极了矿石病发作的前兆，这一点，对拉普兰德来说，很危险吧，被一时的刺激断了理智。


	7. 时间简史篇七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

十天之前

德克萨斯有整整七天没有来找拉普兰德了。

就算是博士下达了铁打的命令，要求德克萨斯每日送补给箱，她也要一定趁着拉普兰德睡觉之际，和以往一样站在拉普兰德的单人病房门前迟疑数秒，把东西放到床头就走，刻意避免着和她的直接会面，和最初一样，德克萨斯总要看两眼拉普兰德，不过持续不了太长时间，事实上，拉普兰德是注意到德克萨斯的，有意识，还在浅度睡眠当中，只是不能自主地控制自己从睡梦中清醒过来。绵长而又清浅的呼吸，会混淆现实，让德克萨斯以为拉普兰德真的睡熟了。

拉普兰德很会装睡。

不愠不火的态度，透过心灵的窗户注视着德克萨斯，拉普兰德觉得现在的德克萨斯颇有趣味。

一个巨大的转机，使得整个事件开始走向极端化，六天后，拉普兰德失踪了。

拉普兰德是罗德岛医疗部特殊的、又是最麻烦的矿石病患者，事出很突然，医疗部的人因为四处找不到拉普兰德而被记得不知道怎么办，嘉维尔将此事转告给博士，博士没什么确切的行动，只是叫其他人都不要干涉，让德克萨斯自己去找，博士先前让阿米娅对德克萨斯隐瞒拉普兰德的病情，如今也瞒不住了，这是第一次，把拉普兰德完整的就医记录，亲自交到德克萨斯的手里，虽说德克萨斯一直都很清楚拉普兰德的状态不好，记录单上的信息只换来了德克萨斯的沉默，“融合率极高，血液结晶密度极高，病危矿石病患者”的字样清清楚楚地写在了上面，德克萨斯眼神呆滞，拉普兰德从来没有把这些告诉她，博士没有理会她，只是在翻看着自己桌上堆积成山的文件而发愁，德克萨斯领会了博士的旨意，转身出了门。

下午五时半，拉普兰德被德克萨斯在大楼的楼顶发现了。 

拉普兰德翘着腿，背对着德克萨斯，嘴里叼着上次德克萨斯在楼梯间落下的那包巧克力棒，坐在高台的箱子上脚下就是万丈高空，飘飘扬扬的，仿佛立刻就要摔下去一般，和风吹来，拉普兰德身后的皮夹克被风扬起，像黑色的国旗，在追溯着时间的流动，永不停歇。那一摞箱子很高，周围没有落脚地，没有人知道拉普兰德是怎么爬上去的，德克萨斯找了几个平台，一路纵跳，在与拉普兰德的高度平齐的时候，拉普兰德往大楼的边缘又挪了挪身子，德克萨斯停下了，拉普兰德似乎在威胁德克萨斯——再靠近就跳下去，德克萨斯愣住了，拿了颗石子丢过去。

“拉普兰德。”

拉普兰德抖了抖银灰色的耳朵，拉普兰德抬起头，没有回头看呼唤她的德克萨斯，单手撑着箱子的边缘，仰着头，看向远方山的那头，伸展开已经爬上源石结晶的五指而是撑着栏杆向后仰头，向着太阳举起了手，张开长出结晶的五指，远方是万里的青空，脚下是断壁残垣的废墟，两者一直延伸到山的的地方才被地平线切割为两部分，凌厉刀锋般带着血腥味的风吹过拉普兰德的颈侧，吹起她银白的头发，就像岁月的双手轻轻抚着她的面容，头上的青空像碧波荡漾的湖面，银白色的头发散乱在空中飞扬，像泡在水里一样悠悠荡荡漂浮。

下午五时半的余晖染满了拉普兰德的姿容，岁月不等人，生死爱恨千万遍，世间万物轮轮回，时光要来带走她，德克萨斯看不清拉普兰德的轮廓，像一幅油画。

拉普兰德一直都是这样，坦然面对着生活，德克萨斯心想，不，拉普兰德，本来就是这个样子的，自由得让人望而却步。

她变了，没有任何答案，应该说，容不得一点解释的余地。

德克萨斯抿唇，没有表情。

“拉普兰德，快下来，整个罗德岛都在找你。”

拉普兰德猛地回头，刚刚看似美好油画中的白狼瞬时间打破了宁静，“德克萨斯？别那么死板！我已经是快死的人了！”拉普兰德望着德克萨斯，一双浅浅金色的眸子刚刚接受的余晖的洗浴，明亮无比。

“我下来？当然可以，和我接吻。”

德克萨斯担心拉普兰德会出意外，没有和拉普兰德拐弯抹角，回答果断“那样你就下来？” 

“哈哈哈——那是当然，德克萨斯，我从来不对你撒谎。”

拉普兰德的双腿在半空中晃荡着，尾巴随着风向一扫一扫，大腿内侧的源石结晶咔啦啦地往下碎着，德克萨斯再一次心悸，心中犯怵，拉普兰德很奇怪，其它的矿石病感染者，体表那些源石结晶只要稍有变化，就会疼痛难忍，直接躺在地上哀嚎的都有，而拉普兰德内心毫无波澜，甚至嘴角挂起了微笑，她很开心吗？是真的感受不到疼痛了吗？还是说什么呢？拉普兰德打断了德克萨斯的思绪。

“我想你现在最讨厌别人寄托在你身上的希望，这个交易你不做吗？想必是全罗德岛的人知道只有你能打动我，德克萨斯——”

无论拉普兰德说什么，她吐出的一字一句都有德克萨斯的名字，没有为什么，拉普兰德对她异常地执着，不仅仅是对这个名字的执着，每一次呼喊都像是重锤落下，对着德克萨斯的胸脯重击，德克萨斯没有应答，只是礼貌地后退了一步，德克萨斯很明白拉普兰德到了什么地步，她也只是在尽着最后的慈悲，但难以容忍拉普兰德得寸进尺的行为，真是好笑，作为一个杀手，何谈慈悲一说呢？次次不都是手起刀落，不会给予机会，但今时不同往日，这一次，德克萨斯敞开了胸怀，拉普兰德看到德克萨斯的让步，感到满足。

德克萨斯总是不合时宜地想起她从家族逃亡的时候。

在那个时候，身后是尸山血海，前面是从未跨越过得高墙，叙拉古的白狼拆掉了刺杀翻越者的装置，跨在墙头上，对着她伸出手，喊她一起离开这里。虽然她自幼就一直接受杀人术的学习，也曾手刃过无数的同龄人，异常地优秀，但她破天荒地刺杀长者还是第一次。相比其他同龄人，她有更加坚硬的骨骼，更加紧实的肌理，更加强大的反抗力量，更加艰难的杀戮。

年幼的德克萨斯迟迟不知道究竟该怎么办，她想向上爬，却似乎怎么都做不到，她原地站在墙根。身后的火海似乎烧到了什么，后方再一次发生了爆炸，翻滚的气浪将她重重拍向墙面。她撞了上去，又摔在地上，但浑身还是紧绷绷的。

跨在墙头的衣服都还破破烂烂的俘虏从墙上跳了下来。就像是很有经验似的，慢慢地，握住了她的双手，然后用轻轻、缓慢的力道揉着她绷紧的小臂，一边告诉她没事了，一边叫她放松。

那是温暖的，长茧的双手。

德克萨斯浑浑噩噩的，也不知道过了多久，但也许也只是一瞬间的事。她的剑咣当地掉到了地上，身体一下子就摔到了白狼的怀里。一直高度紧张的躯体终于被猛地泄力，一切的副作用都翻滚上来吞噬着她的身体。肉体上的，精神上的。一直到了这个时候，浑浑噩噩的德克萨斯才发现自己的手，原来在僵硬地抽搐。

和德克萨斯同龄的白狼将她接了个正着。瘦小的身躯背着另一个瘦小的身躯，从滔天火光中逃离，消失在地平线上。 

拉普兰德从那堆箱子上一跃而下，直接摔进德克萨斯的怀里，腰腹上大块的源石结晶得德克萨斯生疼，而拉普兰德却不管德克萨斯的感受，双手捧住德克萨斯的头就开始了她狂热而又意味深长的吻，及其精准，目的很明确。

德克萨斯任着拉普兰德对她的唇齿咬起来扯，再次重复那个舌尖在口腔中交汇盘旋的动作，德克萨斯从上次过后紧闭而又迟缓的情绪再次波动，拉普兰德唇舌的力道让她觉得发晕，德克萨斯处于神志不清的状态，突然间抱起拉普兰德头狠狠地回击了一记吻。

下午六时，青空褪色，余晖被积雨云掩盖，下起了大雨。

没有一个人来打扰她们在雨中深情地接吻，两人又紧紧地互相拥在一起，摄像头下的一幕，被在监控室的博士尽收眼底，他笑了笑，或许他早就预料到两人会是这样。

理智连线，失智的行为停下，两人被倾盆的雨水打湿，头发缠绕成团，德克萨斯喘着粗气，而拉普兰德却仰天长笑。


	8. 时间简史篇八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

四天之前

拉普兰德已经没力气了，从床上爬不起来了，独自跑到楼顶和罗德岛开玩笑的结果就是矿石病发展的加速，医技高超的夜莺医生也无法延缓源石血液融合率的逐步攀升，罗德岛最好的药物对于拉普兰德的病情也逐渐没了效果。  
源石结晶已经爬满了双腿，没有一处肌肤没有遭到源石结晶的吞噬，源石结晶还在一点点长大，如同钟乳石一样，只要拉普兰德每动一下，源石结晶都会咔啦啦地破碎，拉普兰德被断定失去行走能力，随后不到三个小时，源石结晶开始长满脖颈，眼角上结上了细碎的源石结晶，与此同时，源石结晶也在背后蔓延，像流体火一样，吞噬着她的身体，像怪物一般咬到了她的肩上。拉普兰德一个人在单人病房里，默默无闻，格外地安静，但凡有人进来给她换药、检查身体的时候，就会和对方唠嗑，罗德岛的人数之多，尽管拉普兰德根本记不清对方的脸，但是拉普兰德似乎很喜欢与别人说话。

从那天开始，拉普兰德就再也没有睡过一次好觉，睡眠开始断断续续，身上到处遍布着源石结晶，博士已经派人给拉普兰德换了好几床被子了，无论多么柔软的床也只会让她咯得得生疼，晚上疼到惊醒也是家常便饭了，拉普兰德的作息时间完全颠倒，白天开启了很长的睡眠。

德克萨斯还是会和往常一样来给她送补给箱，也还是在门口迟疑数秒，趁拉普兰德睡着时才来看望她。但不同的是，这段时间德克萨斯待了更久，一句话也不说，待在拉普兰德床旁，一边翻看着订单一边守着拉普兰德，她也不叫醒拉普兰德，有时她会趴在床边，小憩一觉直到下一个医生来换药再出去。

偶尔休息的时候，德克萨斯看看安静入睡的白狼，会久违地回想起以前白狼在她身边泰然自若的样子。那个时候的生活比现在更加的艰苦，更加的难熬，也更加的疯狂。但白狼无论什么样的夜晚都喜欢依偎在她旁边，安安静静睡得死沉，非常容易半夜惊醒的那个人其实是德克萨斯。

她不停地在梦中梦见竞技场疯狂的欢呼，恐惧的尖叫，锋利到反光的剑刃，地狱一般的家族从而培养了她冰冷的血性。她梦到了养育自己的人被抓着脚腕、眼中满含着恐惧、怨恨与求饶的眼神望着她，然而下一秒她就会毫不犹豫地用浴血的刀刃挑破“父亲”的喉咙。她梦见了爆炸，梦见了炽热的火舌，梦见了烧焦的尸体，梦见了腐烂的味道，梦见了追杀声，梦见了年幼者的哭泣声，梦见了……

噼里啪啦的，让她流着冷汗在梦中惊醒。然而就在那之后，她应该想起来的是手臂上缓慢而有力的揉搓，以及之后跌入的怀抱。那个人正睡在她的旁边，但是即便如此也难以让她安心，在死亡边缘挣扎的人，向来都是容易惊醒的，像那只白狼的人实在是少之又少。年幼一些的德克萨斯总是在半夜里爬起来抽上几根烟，直到头脑发晕，抽到急促感觉身体轻飘飘为止，才躺回原来的位置，缩起来昏昏沉沉地睡去，蜷起尾巴和唯一的旅伴白狼搅在一起。她在睡梦中也会习惯性地搂搂德克萨斯，抱在怀里。

再后来，再后来德克萨斯就走了。她开始逐渐迫切地渴望，迫切地渴望眺望到阳光，就算是自己依旧身脚踩在黑暗之中，那也无所谓。而正是那个时机，萨科塔族的天使和她撞了个正着，将她撬到了企鹅物流。那个时候白狼已经在时不时地抱紧她，几近撒娇似的说自己腿骨疼，然后到了肚子疼，最后拉着德克萨斯的手按在胸口，轻飘飘地咬着德克萨斯的耳朵说自己这里疼，要德克萨斯来亲吻。但是那时候的德克萨斯拒绝了拉普兰德，德克萨斯总觉得她是在调弄自己。直到后来，德克萨斯在企鹅物流里接触了更多的人，才在空闲之余想拉普兰德究竟是不是患上了人们口中所流传的“不治之症”，然而她们早已分别。

再度相遇真的是非常戏剧性。发展到如今这个地步——似乎是理所当然，毕竟矿石病患者总是活不长久，区别只在于德克萨斯没想到拉普兰德的时间流逝得如此之快。这想必和她毫不控制地使用源石技艺有关，但是事已至此再多的训斥也没有用了，有一次德克萨斯慢悠悠地从床上醒来，抬头才看见拉普兰德笑眯眯地看着她，吓得她汗毛倒竖。而拉普兰德只是非常轻快又高兴地向她问好。

“哈哈哈——德克萨斯，我的床舒不舒服？”

德克萨斯没有应答，把被子盖在拉普兰德暴露在外面的双腿上，看似德克萨斯温柔的一举一动，却遭到了拉普兰德的嘲讽。

“我说，德克萨斯，你这是在怜悯我？”

拉普兰德意识到了什么，重新恢复缓和的心态，对着德克萨斯诚恳地笑了笑。

“哈哈哈——德克萨斯，看来博士他们已经告诉你我的情况了吧？你变了，德克萨斯，以前的你啊……”

没等拉普兰德说完下一个字，便被德克萨斯的一句闭嘴封住了口，她心里有些略微的内疚，德克萨斯不善言表，她从内心认为可以好好陪着拉普兰德，却没能和她好好地搭上一次话。

拉普兰德又开始了单方面的叙旧，后来转变成嘲讽，一句一句刺耳的话语传入德克萨斯耳中，德克萨斯拿起衣服，起身往房间外走。

“德克萨斯——！”  
与平常不同，这次德克萨斯没有扭头就走，而是在听见拉普兰德呼喊之后停顿了。

“德克萨斯，让我多看几眼，转身。”

德克萨斯依旧没有应答。

“我还会再来的。”

德克萨斯带上了房门，那一刻拉普兰德瞄见了德克萨斯的侧脸，复杂的表情中却满含着黯然失色，不知道是因为什么呢。


	9. 时间简史篇九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

一天之后

事件已经到了真相大白的时候，拉普兰德再一次失踪了。

当然，医疗部再一次陷入了沉思，拉普兰德已经被判断双腿失去了行走能力，到底会去哪里呢？夜莺医生做了推断，以拉普兰德强撑的态度，也走不了多远，这一次罗德岛全员出动，翻箱倒柜找遍了整个罗德岛的每一处角落和大楼周围的地方，都没有找到拉普兰德的身影，这个人就像人间蒸发了一般，消失的无影无踪，拉普兰德没有给罗德岛的人留下一点线索，只有德克萨斯的桌子上留下了一封信，以及一瓶来自叙拉古独特风味的，烈酒。这是拉普兰德留下的最后的消息，但是所有人都很识趣，没有来窥探德克萨斯的隐私，德克萨斯拆开信封看了一眼，便把它放在了自己的保险柜里，将信将疑地拿起酒瓶，倒了一杯，尝了一口，那是一种略微苦涩，苦中带甜，有股淡淡的血腥味，还有一些玫瑰的味道，德克萨斯的表情变得凝重了些，所有人都很有眼力劲儿，没有人去打扰她。

那件事情过后，德克萨斯把自己关在了宿舍一阵子，所有人都很有眼力劲儿，没有人去打扰她。

说是一阵子，其实也没多久，不过是不到几个小时罢了，还有更多的事情需要她去奔波，她是企鹅物流的骨干成员，前线的呼唤帮助，同伴的团结一致，战争迫在眉睫，没有太多的时间留给德克萨斯去想很多事情。

之后，她那位萨科塔的同事才能劝劝德克萨斯下手尽量柔和一些，不是为了别的，只是担心她。等德克萨斯回过神来，她又站在了血海里，赤橙的刀刃上早已染满红色，一滴一滴地落着血珠。如今衣衫上凝满血痂的是她，鼻腔里充斥着血腥味道的是她，面无表情地从尸体里拔出剑来的也是她。

德克萨斯终究还是德克萨斯，深深刻入骨髓里的记忆和技艺是无法改变的。后来，德克萨斯终于有所收敛，收起了一柄剑，换回了单手作战。


	10. 时间简史篇十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秒针在滴答滴答旋转，生命也是如此轮回，日复一日，年复一年，运行在其中，回荡不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

两个月之后

那波整合运动的不法分子的据点已经被龙门和罗德岛的联合火力一锅端了，罗德岛的所有干员喜笑颜开，总算是松了口气，龙门还要为这次战役做清场任务，前线清理干净了，还有一些残留的整合运动没消灭，根据罗德岛和龙门的通讯来看，离成功不远了。

一直到现在，德克萨斯长期紧绷的神经才最终得以放松，企鹅物流的所有人暂时留在前线基地，罗德岛分批撤回，罗德岛要对队伍进行整顿。德克萨斯扭了扭脖子，慢慢揉着她那长时间僵硬的胳膊，脑海很乱，想着接下来要干什么，明天要干什么，德克萨斯经常做事比别人慢半拍，迟缓的神经让她吃了不少亏，但是她的记忆力好得惊人，甚至三年前的事情都能记得清清楚楚，一下从紧张的环境中脱离出来，就开始胡思乱想，想来想去，脑海里突兀地浮现出了那个白狼的身影，她的心脏再一次砰砰直跳，心脏的剧烈起搏让德克萨斯感到绞痛，她在恍惚中想起来了一件事情，这类似于精神药物的副作用。

其实，拉普兰德比自己更明白自己的处境，那些被掩盖在迟钝的情感下的一些思绪，她都洞察得很清楚。可是那时的她早就毫无办法，也没有未来，所以选择了独自一人踏血猖狂地步入地狱。

说起来这样旧神话中才有的天堂，地狱与来生的故事，德克萨斯能给出的答复只有一个：她不相信。

事实是铁打的，拉普兰德已经死了。

整个身体没有一块部分会留存在这个世界上，甚至，就连死在哪里的都不知道，如果是在平原上死去的，会像烟花一样炸开，这样一来，世间万物都会有她，风中、雨中，河流中，山川中，白天黑夜，整个泰拉世界都会有她的身影。

至于德克萨斯啊，她在叙拉古那样走过来，现在到龙门的企鹅物流工作，一直都是平淡无华的活过来的，她从今往后也会一直这样持续下去，和正常人无异，德克萨斯终有一天，也会离开这个世界。

德克萨斯是个不擅长想太多的人，这一会功夫让她头疼起来，最终，她确定了一件事情：她那些无法忘却的回忆，她灵魂中的相遇，没有一件事情，能真正离得开，离得开拉普兰德的参与。

往日里拉普兰德一直挂在嘴边的厮杀与对德克萨斯的爱意，远远不止字面意思，它们始终都在指向更深层的含义，就如同深渊一样，永远看不到底，深刻的印记，那是最真挚的渴望与对生命的追求。

矿石病的感染严重影响了拉普兰德的意志与精神，但并不影响她对德克萨斯的不懈追求。

拉普兰德很爱她，从相遇那一刻起，并不是止步于矿石病的阻挠。 

企鹅物流全体休整，返回了罗德岛，干员们的东西会有人帮忙收拾，然后用无人机运输回来，一直到后来有人在收拾德克萨斯房间的时候，才发现德克萨斯收起来的那封信。

信封里没有写任何东西，只有一张发黄的、带有褶皱和汗渍的老照片，这张照片长期躺在拉普兰德的手里，那是一张多年以前的照片，当时的德克萨斯才开始真正的杀人，逃离了她家族的统治，和拉普兰德一起跑到了郊区的一间小屋里躲着，住了很久，在那里，她们用仅剩一张胶片的照相机拍了一张合照，那时候的德克萨斯还很小，拉普兰德也是，两人显现出来的，就是稚气未脱，德克萨斯还是一样，面无表情，拉普兰德笑的弯起了眉毛，露出了虎牙，两个人的精神面貌都很好，衣服上却还有没洗干净的血渍。

“Texas and Lappland”

照片背面的日期已经被磨损的模糊不清，潦草的花体英文却还能依稀分辨出来，由拉普兰德亲笔。

**Author's Note:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online  
> Popi question box  
> https://www.popiask.cn/46963870


End file.
